This invention relates to an improvement in partition trays and more particularly to a tray made from a single piece blank which can be inserted into a box to provide cells suitable for packing and shipping products.
Most partition trays are formed by fitting together separate pieces to provide the desired cells. The present invention seeks to simplify the formation of such tray by fabricating it from a single piece blank which can be set up to provide the cells.